


I Want Pie!

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cranky Dean, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Funny, Gen, Sam's had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: I'm assuming everyone saw last nights Supernatural if not this Summary may contain **SPOILERS**. At the end of the episode, Sam asks Dean, "So now you want pie?" Well me and my wifey talked after last nights pretty hilarious episode and this is what we came up with after I said "I just want to wrap him in a blanket and give him cookies and warm milk, and a grenade launcher!" After Dean's adorable puppy eyes when Sam told him "Dean, No." when he went for the Grenade launcher. I hope you enjoy this!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a crack fic, so please be kind.

Dean had been sneezing for the past fifteen minutes, which made it impossible for him to drive. After he pulled over to the side of the road, him and Sam switched places. Sam turned on the radio, turning it to one of Dean’s favorite stations. He’d been whammied again, by another witch. 

  “I freakin hate witches!” Dean said then sneezed again. 

  “Dude, I didn’t know she had that hex bag in her hand.” 

  “I know Sammy.” Dean sneezed again and cursed under his breath. 

  “Do you want me to stop for some cold medicine?” Dean looked over at Sam and rolled his eyes. 

  “Sure Sam, just walk into the drug store and ask them if they have anything to stop sneezing from a witches curse!” 

      Sam sighed and stepped on the gas. They were about a hundred miles from the bunker. He needed to get Dean home. 

    “Did you see what was in the bag before she tossed it at you?” 

    “NO! I was too busy worrying about you sneaking up behind her! Dammit!” Dean said and sneezed again. 

   “Well figure it out when we get back to the Bunker.” 

       The car was silent, save for Dean’s sneezing and the sound of the radio the rest of the way home. Sam parked Baby in her usual spot and both Winchesters headed off to shower off the stink of the abondon house they had just crawled out of. The Witch used it for her personal lair to sacrifice people so that she could sell their organs to other witches. 

     After both men showered, they both ended up in the Library with a beer. 

       “Okay, so we know there are more witches like Lucille out there.” 

        “There are always witches out there like her. I’d soon as not hunt another one at the moment.” Dean looked at Sam and glared. 

         “I said I was Sorry! I was trying to get you out of the way!”    
          “Save it Sam. I don’t care right now.” Dean sneezed again, spilling beer over the table. “Son of a Bitch! I hate fucking witches.” Dean got up and went to the book case and pulled out one of the many books on witches the bunker provided them. 

     Both Winchesters did their own thing until both were too tired to stay upright. Dean nudged Sam with the heel of his foot. “Sammy. Bed.” 

          “Huh?” Sam said, slumping slightly over the laptop and scrubed a hand down his face. 

          “Bed,” Dean said. He’d finally stopped sneezing, thank goodness. 

          “Right,” Sam said and cleared his throat. Both him and Dean pushed back from the table and headed off to bed. Sam crashed right onto his bed, face first. 

          Down the hall, Dean tossed and turned until he finally got comfortable and fell asleep. He woke up hours later, and looked down at himself because his tshirt felt miles too big, like he’d borrowed a shirt of Sam’s. He was shocked when he didn’t see his usual body. 

        “SAMMY!” he screamed. Sam, always the light sleeper and atuned to Dean, bolted up right, and the call came again. “SAMMY!” Sam grabbed his gun and raced out of his room and down to Dean’s. 

   Sam kicked Dean’s door open and scanned the room. Sitting in the bed, where Dean was supposed to be, was a child in a too big shirt and sweat pants. 

      “Dean?” The child looked up at him. 

      “Sammy!” They looked at each other until Sam cursed. 

      “Shit!” 

      “What the hell?” Dean said a child’s voice. Sam couldn’t help it, he laughed. From the bed, Dean did his best to glare. “Fix it!” 

      “You know we have to let it run it’s course.” Dean crossed his arms and pouted. “Go back to bed. We’ll worry about finding you clothes in the morning.” Dean rolled his eyes as Sam left, closing the door behind him. 

    Dean moved off the bed, and let the sweat pants fall to the floor, thankful the boxers didn’t fall to the floor, though they sagged a little. He crawled back into his bed, pulling his blanket over his shoulder. He stayed awake and listened to the sounds of the bunker. When one of the pipes clanged, Dean jumped and whimped the child that he was, afraid of the dark. Dean got back out of bed, shivering at the cold floor and made his way down to Sam’s room. He opened the door, and walked over to the bed. Sam’s head was halfway off the pillow, his mouth hanging open as he snored. Dean shook his head, then shook Sam’s shoulder. 

      “Sammy.” Sam only muttered and turned his head, snorting in his sleep. Dean shook his shoulder again. “Sammy.” Sam sat up a little and blinked. 

     “Dean?” 

     “I can’t sleep.” 

     “Close your eyes and try.” 

     “Too many noises. Can I sleep with you?” Sam raised his eyebrow. 

     “Dean go to bed.” 

     “Sammy, please.” Dean pouted, his lower lip poking out and wobbling. Sam sighed then scooted over in bed. 

    “Fine. But if you’re still this way tomorrow, you’re sleeping in your own bed.” Dean scrabbled up and Sam tossed the blanket over them both. “Good night Dean.” 

    “Night Sammy,” Dean said and laid down, comforted by the familar smells of his brother. 

           In the morning Sam walked out of his room, forgetting Dean wasn’t Dean. He smelled the burning and hurried down to the kitchen. Dean stood in the middle of the kitchen still in just his tshirt. The pan on the stove smoking and a pile of ruined pancakes by the stove. 

    “Dean!” Sam rushed over and cut the heat, taking the ruined pan to the sink. 

   “I was hungry and you were snoring.” Sam cursed and shook his head. The kitchen was an absolute mess. 

  “Have some cereal,” Sam said as he took the plate of ruined pancakes and tossed them in the trash. 

  “We don’t have any Lucky Charms,” Dean pouted. 

  “Just eat what we have,” Sam rolled the sleeves of his sleep shirt up, and squirted dish soap into the sink. 

 “That cereal sucks. And I couldn’t pour water for coffee,” Dean told him as he sat at the table. Sam sighed. 

 “You don’t need coffee. Coffee is bad for someone your age.” 

 “I’m 36 dude.” Sam laughed and looked over at Dean. 

“No you’re not.” 

“Can you make eggs or something?” Dean asked him. Sam looked down at the sink full of dishes. Shook his head. 

“We’ll go to breakfast soon, okay.” 

“Fine.” Dean got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen, pouting. Sam shook his and continued to clean. 

After Sam was done cleaning he went to look for Dean. Dean needed clothes first, before they went anywhere, and Sam still hadn’t had his coffee. He thought he would find Dean sitting by the TV, but Dean wasn’t there. He went looking in all the rooms, hoping Dean with his child like mind, hadn’t found the shooting rang. He was relieved to find Dean in the garage. Dean had some how gotten a pair of his sweat pants to fit his smaller frame. The trunk to baby was opened, making Sam quicken his pace. Dean was hanging halfway in the trunk and half way out. 

  “Dean what are you doing?” Dean grunted then cursed. Sam shook his head as Dean slid the rest of the way out of the trunk. 

    “Trying to get the granade launcher!” Dean smiled, his eyes lighting up. 

     “Dean, no. You can’t use the granade launcher. Especially here.” Dean pouted. 

     “Come on Sammy. Please!” Sam shook his head. 

      “Dean, No.” Dean looked up at Sam and shook his head. 

     “I can handle it.” Sam laughed. 

    “No, you can’t. And stay out of the trunk.” Sam reached over and closed it. 

   “I need to go change, then we’ll go get you clothes and breakfast, alright?” Dean rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. 

 “Fine. I’m starving anyway.” He walked around Sam and got in the car, slamming the door. Sam shook his head and walked out of the garage and down to his room to get dressed. 

   As he got in the car he looked over at Dean. 

“Seat belt.” 

“I’m not a child Sammy.” Sam laughed. 

“Have you not looked in the mirror? Yes you are. Put your seatbelt on Dean I don’t feel like getting pulled over.” 

“Fine,” Dean grumbled and reached up for his seatbelt. Sam pulled out of the garage and made his way over to the town center. He pulled up in front of the thrift store. 

“I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go find you clothes. Don’t touch anything.” 

“Dude. This is my car. My stuff.” 

“Right. Just don’t try to drive. I don’t want to listen to you cry if you wreck her.” 

“Just hurry up.” Sam left the car and headed into the store. 

     He found Dean a shirt, a pair of pants and some shoes, and hoped like hell he got the sizes right. Dean was busy rooting around in the glove box when Sam got back to Baby. 

   “What are you doing?” Dean looked up and smiled shyly. 

    “Nothin.” 

    “Right. Here.” Sam thrust the bag at Dean. Dean rooted around in the bag and pulled out the shirt. 

    “DC comics? Really Sam? You know I hate the Green Arrow.” Sam looked over and glared at his brother. 

     “Don’t be picky. Do you want food or not?” Dean grumbled but changed out of the too big t-shirt he was wearing. 

       Once they got to the diner in town, they sat a booth like always. Dean had trouble getting into the seat, which made Sam chuckle. Dean sent him a glare as he leaned on the table. 

    “I swear to God when this curse wears off, I’m going to kick your ass!” That made Sam laugh harder. 

    “Right. I’ll still be bigger Dean,” Dean was about to say something when the waitress stepped up. She set a menu and a kids menu down. Dean was about to protest when Sam nudged him with the toe of his boot, and ordered a large coffee for himself and a juice for Dean, with his tongue in his cheek. He tried hard not to burst into a fit of giggles with the looks Dean was sending him. 

    “I’m not a damn Kid!” Dean said when the waitress left. 

   “I’ll once again point out, who is stuck in child form.” 

   “Damn Witches!” Dean said then snatched Sam’s menu out of his hand. 

  ------------------------------

     It had been a long day with Dean wanting to do a bunch of things and Sam trying to keep up. Having Dean stuck in a kid body was tiring. When they got back to the bunker, Dean once again tried to get to the grenade launcher. 

    “Dean! NO!” Sam said and took it and the grenade out of Dean’s hands. Dean looked up at him candy green eyes and face in a serious pout. 

    “Come on Sammy!” Sam shook his head. 

    “Dean, no. But I promise another time. Right now, I’m beat. Bed time.”

    “I don’t have a bed time!” 

    “Tonight you do.” Dean glared as Sam closed Baby’s trunk and pulled him out of the garage. 

    “I want Pie!” Dean said as they passed by the kitchen. Sam looked down at him and sighed. Then stepped into the kitchen. 

      He rooted around the kitchen as Dean sat at the table. He didn’t find any pie, but found some cookies. He poured Dean a glass of milk and put a couple of cookies on a plate, and sat them in front of him. Dean looked down at the plate of cookies, then up at Sam. 

    “What the Hell is this shit?” 

    “Cookies. We’re out of pie Dean.” Dean’s lower lip poked out as he pouted. 

   “I want Pie.” Sam sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. 

   “We don’t have any. Eat your cookies, then we’re going to bed. Hopefully when you wake up, the spell will have run its corse.” 

   “Sammy. I want pie!” Sam groaned as Dean shouted. 

   “Dean! We’re out and I’m not going to get any. Come on, finish up. I’m tired.” He never thought kids were this difficult, then again he’d never came across a man stuck in a child’s body. Especially his brother. 

  When he felt something hit his temple he looked down at the floor to see one of the cookies lying there. He glared across the table at his brother. “Did you just throw a cookie at me?” Dean grinned, the light of battle in his eyes. 

   “I want Pie!” 

   “Well we don’t have any. Since you don’t want the cookies,” Sam took the plate, picking the one up off the floor, then dumping them into the trash. “Bed. Now.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

    “I’m the older brother.” 

    “Dean, I’m not arguing with you. Bed.” Dean leaned back and crossed his arms. 

    “No!” Sam glared then got up and picked Dean up, right out of his seat. “Sammy! Put me down!” Child Dean kicked and tried to bite Sam, as Sam carried him down to the bedroom. 

   “Dean! Knock it off!” Sam pushed Dean’s bedroom door open with his foot and tossed his brother onto his bed. Dean instantly leaped up, tiny fists balled. 

   “Come on! I can take you!” Sam shook his head, then pushed Dean back down, drawing the blanket down around him. 

   “Go to bed Dean.” Dean twisted and turned but Sam held the blanket down so he couldn’t get up again. Sam waited until Dean calmed down enough for Sam to get up. 

    Sam walked to the door then looked back at Dean.

    “Do you want the light on or off?” 

   “On.” Sam nodded and left, leaving Dean’s door cracked. When he got his own room, he kicked off his shoes and fell onto his bed, face fist. 

     It wasn’t long before he felt his shoulder being nudged. 

  “Sammy.” Sam grunted. Again his shoulder was nudged. “Sam.” He opened his eyes and saw Dean, still in child form. 

    “Dean,” he groaned. “Go to bed.” 

    “I can’t sleep. Can I sleep with you, again?” Sam sighed. 

    “Fine.” Sam moved over and Dean scrambled up. He sighed as he got comfortable in Sam’s bed. 

         In the morning Sam groaned and rolled over only to hear the resounding “Ooomph!” From  Dean. A much older Dean. Sam drew his arm back and looked over at Dean. 

    “Well this is awkward.” Dean grunted. 

    “Tell me about it,” Dean muttered. The clothes he was wearing were absolutely too tight. Sam shook his head and got out of bed. Dean followed walking awkwardly to his room. 

    Once he was changed into his normal clothes, he headed to the kitchen where Sam was drinking a cup of coffee. 

     “Lets roll, Sammy.” Sam nearly spit out his coffee. 

     “Is there a case?” 

     “I want pie!” Dean walked away down the hallway to the garage. Sam scrambled to catch up. 

     “After we get pie, we’re going to fire the grenade launcher.” Sam laughed and got into the passenger seat. Dean peeled out of the garage, Sam laughing the entire way to the diner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments always welcomed.


End file.
